


Can you call me Daddy?

by spnskinnyballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Can you call me Daddy?

You both always loved trying new things. The rule was that you two would try whatever the other person suggested, just once and then if either of you didn’t like it you wouldn’t do it again.

It was surprising how many kinks you both discovered that you never would have entertained before. For instance, Dean loved it when you played with his ass and you loved it when he trapped you with your legs smacking your ass until it was red raw. So when Dean was fucking you hard and rough, paying attention to everything that you liked, you should have seen it coming that he wanted to try something new.

With his hand wrapped in your hair and his balls sliding against your ass you were practically melted just begging to cum. Leaning his head down to nibble at your earlobe he whispered quietly in your ear. “Can you call me Daddy?”

The shock left you stammering over your words, he’d never shown interest in this before. “I said can you call me Daddy while i fuck you sweetheart. I just want to try it.” He continued, half strung out and a little nervous. Nodding your head apprehensively in agreement, he smiled and picked up his thrusts. Dean’s fingers reached to pay attention to your breasts causing you to shout out for him.

“Fuck, Daddy! God, that feels so good!” The words were unfamiliar on your tongue but you could immediately see the effect it had on Dean, a growl leaving his chest as he fucked you hard and deep. “You wanna cum babygirl?”

“Yes, please Daddy. Fuck, i’m so close.” You whimpered clinging to him, his thrusts more determined he pinned your wrists, leaving you to bounce on his dick. You walls tightened around his length as you screamed out for him. “Daddy! Oh my god, Daddy!” Your words were a broken shout that carried him through to his end, panting and shouting your name as his hips slammed into you.


End file.
